Please don't tell me to go away
by AnnaMarie96
Summary: A new family moves into the murder house and a certain young girl catches Tates eye. She was going to be his. No doubt about it.
1. Chapter 1

American horror story.

(Her eyes were like crushed emeralds, sparkling in the autumn sun. Her hair a deep raven black that flowed just bellow her shoulders. Her skin pale.)

Watching the tree pass by the car in one big blur I tried to forget everything I was leaving behind. Dad got a new job which meant they had to move again. This just kept happening. Pulling up outside the house I had to admit. They picked a pretty good one. Getting out I looked up at each window. For a few moments I could have swore I saw a blonde haired boy stood at the window. But when I blinked he was gone. Weird. Walking in the estate agent was there telling my mum and dad about the house. It was a murder house? "Sweet2 I mumbled as the agent looked at me then at my parents embarrassed faces. "She enjoys the darkness and morbid" my mother admitted as I went to look around. I found a door that led into…a basement? Awesome! Getting out my torch on my keys I went down and looked around. It was beautiful. "Scarlet! Can you come here please!" dad called from upstairs as I raced up. As I walked in I had just over heard dad ask. "Where did the murder take place?"

"In the basement" the agent said as my face lit up with glee.

"We'll take it" I blurted out as they all turned to look at me as I smiled innocently but then ran to find my room. When I found it…I knew. Coincidently it was the room I saw the boy standing in. Walking over to the window I opened it wide and sat on the ledge as I lit up a cigarette. "I'm gonna like it here" I mumbled under my breath to myself….unaware of anyone else in the room.

Tate watched as Scarlet slowly moved in and got settled. She was so…intoxicating. Different to the others. He didn't feel like he needed to kill her. But be with her. Protect her.

Sitting in my room I had my earphones in and was reading. When I dropped my book down I jumped slightly as I found the same boy I saw before standing in front of me. I took out one of my earphones and looked at him. "Do you make a habit of breaking into people's houses and trying to scare them half to death?" I asked slightly annoyed but also intrigued to how he got in and why. "no actually, but I saw you and thought "gee, might try and break in" He said with a slight chuckle as I couldn't help but laugh myself and put my book down. "No really, why are you here?" I asked as he sat on the end of my bed. "My mum's here trying to give your mum cupcakes" he said with a shrug as I shook my head. "Fair enough, could have told me that earlier. So…what's your name?" I asked putting my book under my bed with the other piles of books. "My names Tate" he said putting his hand out as I sceptically shook his hand. "Scarlet" I said with a smile as he returned it. "Anyway, I should probably get going. Listen. I want you to meet me in the basement tomorrow night. 7 o'clock. There's a gate that lets me in. I want to show you something" he said getting up and about to leave. "Okay, but it better not be your dick" I said with a laugh as he shook his head and left. Putting my earphones back in I lay down and fell asleep.

Tate silently wondered back in and sat back on the bed as he looked down at her. Stroking her raven black hair from her face. Her dark raven hair and her emerald eyes were really something. Like a cat. It's what drew him to her. She was different. Finally he left her to sleep as he went into the kitchen where moria was cleaning. "I see you have met Miss Scarlet. Stay away from her Tate. I like this family" She warned him as he sighed and grabbed a glass of water. "Don't worry. I like them too. I won't hurt Scarlet, I promise. I want to protect her." He said leaning on the counter as moria sighed and looked at him. "Protect her from what Tate? Because the only one she need's protecting from is you. Goodnight" she said leaving as Tate washed his glass and put it away, leaning his hands on the counter and hanging his head with a sigh. "I will protect her" He mumbled to himself.

Waking up the next morning I sighed, pushing my hair out of my face as I put on my jacket and stood outside with a cigarette. "You know these things can kill ya" Said Tate suddenly appearing in front of me and stealing my cig before having a drag. "It may be deadly but wont me if you do that again." I warned him snatching it back and taking a drag as I looked at him. "Where did you even come from?" I asked looking around not even sure how he got there. "Oh don't you know? I'm just your imaginary friend who appears out of thin air when you get lonely" He said his voice dripping with sarcasm as I chuckled and shoved him, quickly holding my jacket together again forgetting I wasn't wearing much under it. Taking the last couple of drags stubbed it out and started to head back. "I've got to go get washed and changed, see you tonight "I said grabbing him in a quick hug and even a kiss on the cheek before leaving. I'm not sure what possessed me to do it…it just felt right. Walking in I went to have a shower.

Tate sat outside the bathroom as steam poured out from under the door and he heard scarlet's soft angelic voice singing an evenesance song. Bring me back to life. It was one of his favourite songs. Her voice was perfect for it. The song and the running water stopped as she walked out in her dressing gown and her black hair dripping wet. It was only now that he could see how thin her figure really was. It was almost like a body had all its life sucked from it. It made him kind of sad. Hearing the door shut and the loud music muffled by the walls he decided to stay invisible for a while. Just until dinner. He had to know.

Dinner time soon rolled round and so far so good. She ate normally with the rest of her family. But after she excused herself that's when it started. She wondered into the bathroom and there is where Tate witnessed the horror of seeing her vomiting into the toilet. It was a gruesome sight to see. There was even a little bit of blood. She lay on the floor with her face on the bog seat for a while. She then fell unconscious. Sighing to himself he grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned her mouth before picking her up and taking her to her bed as he sat next to her. He still had a few hours. Suddenly she began to stir as he hid himself from her and she woke up startled. "How did I get here?" she grumbled to herself as she looked at the clock. Only a few hours till she meets up with Tate. Getting out of bed she grabbed some clothes from her dresser and threw them on. ( mehs/set?id=41771657) I then rushed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth through and through and gargling mouth wash before brushing my hair and getting my stash of cigarettes from under the lose floor board I had found. After rolling a few I also decided to take me camera as I went down to the basement and waited for him. As usual he appeared out of nowhere. "You have a camera?" he asked as I smiled, raising the camera to my face and taking a picture of him. "Very nice" I said showing him as he smiled and I decided to keep it as he walked me out and we found ourselves on a beach. A quiet part. It was nice. We sat under a blanket listening to the waves roll and crash off the rocks.

"I must say Tate…this is nice. " I said looking at him as he smiled.

"it's where I come to think. When things get too much" he said as I smiled softly and did probably the most impulsive thing I could ever do. I leaned in and kissed him. When I pulled away I thought I had blown it…until he pulled me back to him and we share a wonderful, heart stopping kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting under the blanket i found myself snuggled close to him. i lit up a cigarette and watched as the smoke was grabbed by the wind and whisked away. i felt myself beginning to close my eyes. "We should probably get back" I mumbled in my tired state. He let out a small, airless laugh as we stood up and Tate let me keep the blanket as we walked up the beach. But we were suddenly confronted by a bunch of kids from school. For some reason they had some special effect make up on to look like zombies. "Why did you do it?" was the first question to come out their mouths. Did what? "Run ahead Scarlet. I'll catch up" he said kissing my head as i looked at him confused but slowly began to walk ahead. I was almost soaked in fake blood as one of them looked like the bottom part of his face was missing. Gushing out red gooey stuff. Had to admit, it did look impressive.

Soon enough I saw Tate running at him. Before I could ask what was wrong, he grabbed my hand and we were running away from the group as we finally got rid of them and we stood a couple of blocks away from my house. "Who...were...they?" i asked between breaths. We slowly walked back to the house. "Just some people from my old school trying to scare me. It's nothing" he said as we got back to my house and stood in my basement. Lightly pressing me against the wall we kissed softly but none the less passionately. My hands entwined in his hair and his in mine. His body pressed against me. Finally pulling away for air, our heads pressed against each other. "I am so glad we're neighbours." I said with a small laugh as he laughed lightly as well. "Yeah well, don't bother trying to tell my mum about us...we don't get along very well. So I'm pretty much dead to her if you get what I mean…" he said as I felt bad for him. "i understand. Well I don't but...you know what i mean" I said, putting my hand on his cheek as he looked into my eyes and smiled softly. His eyes were so dark...full of secrets. Sharing one lass kiss i quietly made my way up stairs to my room where i got ready for bed throwing on my black tank top and baggy shorts I Crawled into bed, grabbing my pillow and pulling my hair out of the way before snuggling down and gradually falling asleep.

As he did the night before, Tate walked into Scarlett's room and sat on the edge of the bed as he watched her sleeping form. She was so peaceful. But then his eyes began to take in her hollow form. He had noticed when they were kissing in the basement, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He would have to say something soon though. She could become seriously ill and if she was to die in this house...she would be stuck here forever. He didn't want that forced upon her. It would have to be her choice if she truly wanted to stay with him. She stirred in her sleep, pulling him from his trance. Leaving her room he watched as moria walked past him. "Remember what i said Tate." She warned as she carried towels to the airing cupboard. Tate simply glared. "i won't hurt her!" he hissed before walking away. Scarlet was going to stay sae as long as he was there.

Waking up the next morning it was Sunday. She started school Monday. Her mum thought it would be a good idea to drag her shopping. Standing on the front on her light flowing cardigan, she smoked her cigarette. Trying to figure out whether last night was just some amazing dream, but soon enough her thoughts were answered as Tate did his usual appear from nowhere. Greeting her with a longing kiss as she kissed him back. No. Not a dream. Her new life. "Morning ash tray, sleep well?" he asked stealing my cigarette once again as I blew out the rest of my drag. "fine thanks cigarette butt" she grumbled taking it back as she couldn't help but smirk. "we can't hang out today, sorry. Mum's making me go clothes shopping for school tomorrow.2 she said with a sigh as Tate look confused and even slightly annoyed. "That's fine, we can hang out tonight like last night. I had fun2 he said as I smiled. "Yeah…me too." I said taking my last drag and stubbing it out. "I best go get ready. See you tonight" I said blowing out the drag before giving him a strong and passionate kiss before heading inside.

Tate watched as she leaved, bounding up the steps and walking in as he smiled. She was his and no one was going to change that. He then hid himself and followed in as he went and sat on her bed. He watched her as she turned on her music and began to dance around while getting dressed. He watched her with amusement but also an underlying feeling of lust as she got changed into her black skinny jeans and her black and red checked shirt. She put a plain black tank top underneath and the red checked shirt used as an over shirt. It looked wonderful on her. She then put on a spray of her perfume before she left. Picking up her cardigan, Tate couldn't help but sniff it lightly as he smelt of her perfume. It was heavenly. He held the cardigan as he went and lay on her bed, holding onto the cardigan. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon when they got back. Scarlett was not happy. Tate sat upright but kept himself invisible as Scarlett stormed in, kicking off her boots and diving onto the bed, Tate quickly standing up. She screamed into her pillow before raising her face, eye liner smudged down her face. "Try this on Scarlett. Oh this is pretty Scarlett. Why can't you just be a girl Scarlett? Why don't you put on weight Scarlett?!" She mimicked her mother sarcastically before sobbing drily.

Tate decided to make it look like he had just come over. Going outside he scaled the house and knocked on the window as I wiped off my streaks of make-up and went to open the window. "What are you doing here? Were not meeting till 7" she said looking over at the clock. "I saw you storm in and wanted to make sure you were okay" he said pulling her into a hug as she accepted it. "Thanks, but I'm fine. It's just my mum saying all the wrong things. As usual." she said putting on some music and lying on the bed as Tate lay next to her. "Yeah, when I was younger my mother wasn't very good with children. She didn't know how to treat them when they weren't young babies or adults." He said with a slight laugh. "Anyway, how about you show me what you're wearing tomorrow. Being your unspoken boyfriend I should judge whether it's appropriate or not" He said deepening his voice slightly as I laughed, slapping his chest lightly as I got up and pulled out my "normal" blue jeans and just off the shoulder sweater. "My mum thought these were more normal than my black clothes" I said as he smiled. "I think it looks fine" he said getting up and walking over to me. "But then again, anything looks good as long as it's on you" he said pulling me in a hug as I threw the things to the side and hugged him back. "or off you he said ravishing my neck as I let out a small squeal and giggle as he even picked me up and threw me on the bed as I found him hovering over me.

"I should probably go and apologise to my mum, see if I can help with dinner" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips before sliding from under him and getting up. "Okay then, remember though. Food doesn't go in the toilet" he said walking over and opening the window as I looked at him confused…then horrified and finally ashamed. "You had a bit of sick on you last night. Please don't let me find it again" he said giving me a half smile before climbing out the window. Sighing I went to help with dinner. How humiliating. I can't believe how guilty I feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Going downstairs, I walked into the kitchen where I found mum chopping up vegetables. "Need a hand?" I asked as she looked at me slightly confused but smiled and pointed over at the mud covered potatoes near the sink. Flashing a quick smile I walked over and started to wash them. Once Mum and I had finished `making dinner we sat down and pretended earlier had never happened. After eating, I found myself in the bathroom again. Fighting not to stick my finger down my throat and rid my body of all the fat I had just consumed. I was so tempted. But then I remembered the guilt I felt when he confronted me. Sighing I brushed my hair in the mirror and left. I had forgotten what it has felt like to feel full.

Tate stood and watched as Scarlett left the bathroom without having rid herself of her dinner. He was proud of her. He decided to go get ready himself to meet her down in the basement. He walked past Moria as she continued to give him a warning look as Tate simply glared at her and walked past.

Getting changed into my black skinny jeans and purple and blacked striped hoodie, I sat in front of the mirror and carefully applied my eye liner. Putting it down, I looked in the mirror and smiled. Maybe Tate could be what I need...to get better. Grabbing my phone I went down to the basement to wait for him. Making sure I had my cigarettes and lighter I fiddled with my lighter until Tate makes his sudden appearance. He beamed proudly at me as I hugged him tightly. "I knew you could do It." he said as he kissed my head and hugged back. Finally we left and went for a walk around. Suddenly my phone began to ring. Sighing, I looked down at the Caller ID. Mum. Taking a deep breath I signalled Tate to be quiet. "Hi mum" I said sheepishly as I could feel her anger radiating through the phone. "Where are you? Why didn't you tell me you were going out? Our new neighbour Constance was so looking forward to meeting you" she started off angry but then her voice became calm and sweet. Constance was standing near her. You could tell. "I'm sorry mums, im going to be out late, do apologize on my behalf to Constance. Bye" I said hanging up. She could hardly ring back screaming at me for hanging up as Constance was there with her. "oh, I'm in big trouble when I get home" I said with a small laugh as Tate looked slightly concerned. "Don't worry, worst she can do is shout and ground me." I said with a smile as I kissed him. His concerned suddenly melted away as we lay down and began to kiss deeper.

As Tate kissed scarlet, trying to keep his hands from wondering and the feeling stirring...he could feel that they were being watched. But they wouldn't be bothering him tonight. He made sure of that.

Soon, we found ourselves kissing in my basement. What I wasn't prepared for was my mum coming down and catching us. "So…this is why you've been disappearing at night. That's right young lady, don't think I didn't notice. I want you to get up these stairs right now and for that boy to leave. You are not seeing him again!"

"You can't control who I see and don't see!" I screamed, a sudden rage washing over me as I stepped away from Tate, but could feel his arm protectively around me. "I'm sorry, but you can't stop me from seeing your daughter. She means way too much to me" I heard Tate say as I smiled back at him, but my glare soon returned as I faced my mother. "Now, leave us alone and I will be up in a minute" I said as I turned back to Tate. I heard my mum scream in frustration and stomp back up stairs, slamming the door. "Did you mean it?" I asked as Tate smiled. "Of course I did, I really like you Scarlett" he said tucking my hair away from my face and softly putting his cold hand to my cheek. "I really like you too Tate" I said we softly kissed and I made my way upstairs. Of course I got the usual "I'm so disappointed in you speech" and the favourite. "You're not using your phone for a week". Then I was sent to my room. I lay on my bed, smiling as I thought about the feelings that were growing between me and Tate.

Tate found himself in the basement. When Scarlett was reading with her music on and her mum was out…her dad would bring another woman into the house. He had watched as he did unspeakable things with her in his very own bed. He wasn't sure whether he should tell Scarlett or her mum. If either knew it would break their hearts. But the idea of keeping such a filthy secret….he couldn't. But he had an idea to make it a little easier. He would have to confess and the only way this could happen is if he caught him in the act and get him to confess then. It was the best way. Scarlett was at school tomorrow and her mum was going into town. He had to expose her father for what he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Tate sat on Scarlett's bed and watched as she slept. He had only been there a few moments before her alarm started to go off and she slammed her hand on it as it stopped and she sighed. He could tell she wasn't looking forward to starting her new school. He watched as she got up and grabbed her coat before making her way down stairs. Might join her before she leaves for school.

I stood by the side of my house with my cigarette as i tried to imagine the day ahead of me…it was not going to end well. About to take a drag of my cigarette i wasn't completely surprised when Tate showed up, but this time I didn't just let him steal it. He pouted with confusion as I sighed, letting him take it as he smiled as I shook my head. "Oh how will you survive while I'm at school" I said with a giggle as he smirked. "I'm sure I'll keep myself entertained" he said as I stole it back and finished it off before stubbing it out and we shared and long and powerful kiss, his hands begin to wonder and I almost let him until I remembered where we were and that I was going to be late. "I have to go, I'll see you tonight" I said giving him a quick kiss before running inside to get ready. I decided to die it down on the amount of black and see if I can make at least one friend today.

Tate watched as she rushed around to get ready and leave her room. He then walked over to the window and watched as her mum pulled out of the driveway and took her to school. Now they were gone, It wasn't going to be long until her dad magically appeared. So he went into Scarlet's parent's bedroom and set up a hidden camera, just in case her dad tried to wriggle out of it and think that no one would believe him. After setting it up he heard her dad came home…and the faint but obnoxious giggling of some whore. Tate wanted nothing more than to twist his head off and slit her throat. But the idea of doing that to Scarlett…he just couldn't do it. He waited until they were both half undressed and pretended to walk in. The couple stared wide eyed and shocked as Tate gave a blank look. "I was going to surprise Scarlett when she got home. I was looking for her mother to help plan something. I can see I'm interrupting something" Tate said as he quickly picked up the camera ad placed it in his pocket before walking out. It was a few moments before Scarlett's dad; Dale came clumsily racing after him. Tate simply stood in front of the flustered man with a confident smile.

"it would seem we have a problem" Tate said calmly as dale stood, lost for words. But the first words that did come out of his mouth were not the ones Tate was hoping for. "Scarlett and May (Scarlett's mum) can't find out" he said quickly as Tate scowled. "And why not? Surely they deserve to hear this from you rather than watch for themselves what you've been up to" he said, pulling the camera slightly out of his pocket before hiding it away again. Dale stood dumbstruck…but then anger washed over him. "How dare you! You were planning this, weren't you!? Okay, how much money to make this go away" he said as Tate was mortified. "I don't want your money; I want you to tell your wife and daughter the truth!" Tate roared now getting angry. Moria was watching from a distance, keeping an eye on the events that were unravelling. Dale was left speechless. He had wanted to end things with May for sometime but…they didn't want to risk hurting Scarlett. But it was obvious Tate wasn't going to let this go…or take a bribe. They had to know. "Fine, I will tell them tonight" Dale said as he went to kick out his hook up and figure out how he was going to tell them.

I came running through the door, tears streaming down face. I had got into a fight and it ended rather badly. I made my way to the bathroom as I stood, sobbing in the mirror. A black eye and blood running down just above my eyebrow. Finally I stopped crying as I dabbed away the blood and took a better look at my black eye. I jumped slightly as I saw Tate standing behind me in the mirror. "How'd you get in?" I asked as he simply looked at me. "How'd you get the black eye?" He asked back, sitting on the toilet next to the sink as he looked up at me. "You didn't answer my question" I said as I walked to my room and he followed. "Through the window, now how did you get the black eye?" he said, sitting me down on the bed as he pushed my fringe aside to look. "This girl started on me for no reason. Said how my filth was killed her uncle. I guess she smelt the smoke on my jacket, because I wasn't smoking at the time" she mumbled as Tate then rested his hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry, I should have been there to protect you" With that I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I know you would have been if you could" I said with a smile as he lay me down gently on the bed, walking over to my stereo player and putting some music of softly as he walked back over and we cuddled up for a while. He slowly stroked my hair as I started to feel a bit better. "Thanks" I mumbled, pulling myself closer. "Don't go tomorrow, recover with me" Tate said as I looked up at him. "I think I just might" I said with a small smile.


End file.
